


This Is Why I'll Never Be An Adult (Sheppard/Weir, SGA) [R]

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Het, Romance, Sparktober, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All for mylittleredgirl, so, all for Sparktober!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why I'll Never Be An Adult (Sheppard/Weir, SGA) [R]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/44318.html) on LJ.

The door to Elizabeth's quarters chimed. No one replied.

She had John pressed up against the wall, and her body pressed up against his. She'd pushed up the black fabric of his t-shirt, and her own shirt had been tossed on the floor.

John's hands were on her waist, his thumbs stroking her hipbones.

The door chimed again. They ignored it.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, twisted her hand in John's shirt, and tugged him back, step by step, toward her bed. It took some maneuvering to get onto the bed without both of them toppling over. Her mouth didn't leave his, not even when she shoved her hand down his pants and stroked his dick.

The door chimed several times. John groaned, his hips jerking as Elizabeth smirked up at him. They both ignored the door. This was supposed to be her night off. Carson had practically ordered that she find a way to relax, and having John naked underneath her was the best possible relaxation.

The door slid open just as he shuddered against her and came.

Kate stood in the doorway, struggling to keep her expression serene. Her cheeks were pink. Teyla's gaze was averted.

John grabbed the blanket and tugged it over their bodies. His mouth gaped open and an undignified gurgle came out.

"Well," said Elizabeth. Her body was tingling and she wasn't sure if she should be mad at John or Kate and Teyla. She decided not to compromise and glared at everyone. "This is awkward."

"You were not responding on the radio," said Teyla. Amusement gleamed in her eyes. "We decided to see if there was a reason. Rodney wished to send Major Lorne."

"That would have been more interesting," said Elizabeth, raising one eyebrow. No point in hiding it now. "Possibly more awkward as well."

"You're not being very responsible, Elizabeth," said Kate. Her mouth twitched in that way that said 'I am supposed to be a serious therapist right about now, but mostly I just find this hilarious.'

"Screw responsibility," said Elizabeth, trying not to look over at John. She had a lot of tension that needed to be relieved right about now.

"You should probably rephrase that," said Kate. Her cheeks were still pink, but she'd gone from serious therapist face to smirking. "Because I don't think responsibility was who you were screwing."

"Kate!" exclaimed John, his voice sounding strangled. Elizabeth glanced over. He was definitely used to Kate's sober side.

"What?"asked Kate. She and Teyla glanced at each other and grinned. "We'll be in the conference room when you two have cleaned up. Or finished up."

"Or both," said Elizabeth, raising one eyebrow at Kate's smirk.

"I'll tell Rodney that Radek said sunspots were affecting transmissions," said Teyla. She winked. "It is a very viable excuse."

\--end--


End file.
